


Replaying Lance's Dream

by ShippingSunAngels



Series: my Demisexual Keith Fic universe [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Spectrum, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Demisexuality, First Time Blow Jobs, Keith's thighs appreciation, M/M, Smut, Sweet, consent and communication are important, klance, lance is honestly so gentle and sweet like wow, my first time writing smut, neck kisses, not sure if how I feel about writing smut but here it is folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSunAngels/pseuds/ShippingSunAngels
Summary: Things get heated in the bedroom, and Lance has an idea as to where things could go.This is probably set a good chunk of time after my first kiss fic, just for a time reference.(Please be warned, things are about to get frisky, folks. I mean that in the doing the diddly doo way.)





	Replaying Lance's Dream

Keith wasn't entirely sure how this started. They were laughing about something on Lance's bed one moment and making out the next. Of course, Keith wasn't complaining. Recently he and Lance had started getting a little more physical, tiptoeing the line of physical intimacy. And honestly? Straddling Lance's lap was slowly becoming Keith's favorite perching position.

 

As their kissing grew slowly hotter, Lance had slid his hands under Keith's thighs and pulled him in so he was straddling his lap. Keith hummed contently, loving the feeling of Lance's warm hands holding the undersides of his thighs. Keith's hands were occupied playing with Lance's hair at the nape of his neck, gently scraping his nails against Lance's scalp in a way similar to what Lance would do to him (which Keith not so secretly enjoyed).

 

Keith loved when Lance's hands were anywhere on him: his face, his hair, the back of his neck, his hips, the small of his back. But, his favorite would probably have to be when Lance touched his thighs. They were just a place that didn't normally get a lot of attention, and feeling Lance holding him by his thighs made Keith feel... safe.

 

As Keith was lost in the warmth of Lance's hands, Lance pulled his lips away from Keith's and began trailing kisses down the side of Keith's neck. Keith tilted his head to the side to give Lance more access to his neck; if Keith liked when Lance touched his thighs, he _loved_ when Lance kissed his neck. Lance's lips grazed Keith's collarbone, barely able to reach it with Keith's shirt in the way. Then he slowly worked his way up the column of Keith's neck until he reached the area just below Keith's jawline. The sensation made Keith's toes curl.

 

With his eyes closed and head tilted back, Keith didn't notice the tightness in his jeans until Lance paused his shower of kisses.

 

"Do you want to take a break?" Lance asked, his voice breathless and a bit gruff.

 

Keith opened his eyes. Newly aware of the situation in his pants, Keith felt heat rushing to his face. He and Lance hadn't done anything more than heavy petting yet. Keith was demisexual and not yet sure if he wanted to do anything more than they already were. Throughout Keith's exploration of his feelings, Lance had been as supportive as he could be, always asking Keith if he was comfortable with what they were doing and never pushing Keith to do anything more.

 

Lately however, Keith was starting to feel what he assumed to be sexual frustration. He wanted to ask Lance about doing something more, but he was nervous. What if he did something wrong? What if he didn't like it? What if _Lance_ didn't like it?

 

Keith rested his hands on Lance's shoulders to steady himself and let out a deep breath.

 

"Have you ever wanted to do more with me? I mean like more um... touching?" Keith asked, focusing his eyes on Lance's shoulder rather than his eyes.

 

"You mean like more sexy stuff?"

 

Keith's cheeked flooded with heat as he nodded.

 

"Well, I mean yeah. You're my boyfriend and I find you really attractive. Last night I had a dream that..." Lance's voice trailed off, and as Keith raised his eyes to look, he saw that Lance's cheeks had flushed slightly pink.

 

"A dream about what?"

 

"That I uh... that I gave you a blowjob..." Lance admitted, his voice growing softer as he spoke.

 

Keith's eyes widen. "You- in your dream?"

 

Lance nodded, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "Yeah, sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable. I-"

 

"No!" Keith blurted out. "I mean, no. That doesn't bother me..."

 

Lance let out a small breath of relief.

 

"Is that..." Keith started, "was your dream something you would actually consider doing?"

 

"You mean would I want to actually give you a blow job?" Lance questioned.

 

"Uh, yeah," Keith squeaked.

 

When Lance didn't answer immediately, Keith grew nervous. However, looking back at Lance's face, he saw a look of shock like he'd never seen before, Lance's jaw dropped, eyes wide, and cheeks flushed.

 

"I- I'd- I mean I'd definitely want to," Lance stuttered. "I would really like to."

 

Keith rubbed his thumb along the seam of Lance's shirt where it rested on his shoulder; his mouth was growing dry as his nerves rose, but his determination and curiosity were stronger than his fear.

 

"In that case, would you want to... show me what your dream was like?" Keith's cheeks burned like a gas giant in open space as he traced little swirls on Lance's shoulder. His voice grew a bit quieter. "I- I mean physically show me... if you want to..."

 

"You sure?" Lance's voice cracked on the last syllable that left his mouth. When Keith lifted his head to look into Lance's eyes, his expression was akin to one of someone getting a present they never expected to receive. Lance looked about ready to burst. With what exactly, Keith wasn't certain. Excitement? Anticipation? Nerves?

 

Keith answered softly, "Yeah, just show me what happened in your dream. I'll tell you if I want to stop anything."

 

"Promise?" Lance asked.

 

His thoughtfulness brought a sappy smile to Keith's face. He kissed Lance's cheek lightly.

 

"I promise."

 

Lance returned both Keith's smile and cheek kiss.

 

"Okay, if we want to follow my dream, you uh... you were laying on your back and I was on top of you and I wasn't wearing any pants."

 

Keith nodded and slid off of Lance's lap, moving to lay on the bed and propping himself up with his elbows.

 

"Well then, uh... take your pants off," Keith said bluntly, red still ringing his cheeks.

 

"Uh, yeah. I'll do that," Lance mumbled to himself as he stood up and shimmied out of his pants.

 

Watching Lance wiggle out of his pants made Keith feel warm all over. After Lance's long legs were pants-free, he moved back to the bed and climbed on, slowly draping his body over Keith's. As Keith let himself lay down fully, Lance felt butterflies take flight in his stomach at the sight of Keith with his hair fanned out around his head on _Lance’s_ pillow. It’s a sight he feels like he could never get tired of.

 

"This okay?" Lance whispered.

 

Keith nodded slightly and whispered in response, "What happened next?"

 

Lance brought his hand up to rest it on Keith's cheek."Next,we were kissing like earlier." 

 

Lance leaned down closer to Keith's mouth, resting his weight on his forearm, and looked into Keith’s eyes to check for hesitation before finally kissing him again. Keith hummed contentedly and tilted his head slightly, kissing back. Lance shifted to leave kisses along the underside of Keith's jaw. Once his lips stilled against Keith's neck, Lance mumbled, "That wasn't in my dream. I just wanted to do that."

 

Keith tilted his head back and huffed out a laugh.

 

"You dork," Keith chuckled affectionately. "What happened next?"

 

Lance sat up, straddling Keith's waist. He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

 

"This is uh... where things started to get kinda weird..."

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at him. "Like I said, if there's something I'm not feeling, I'll let you know." The small, meaningful smile on Keith's face brought an equally warm look to Lance's face, convincing him to continue.

 

"So," Lance took Keith's hands gently by the wrists and moved them to his thighs. "Your hands were on the backs of my thighs..." Keith moved his hands accordingly, gripping the backs of Lance's smooth thighs. "And I was actually kind of kissing your neck but lower..."

 

Lance leaned back down until his chest was pressed against Keith's. He traced a line down the side of Keith's neck, making Keith shiver, then brought his hand to the collar of Keith's shirt and pulled down. The hand not holding Keith's shirt was supporting the back of Keith's neck as Lance's thumb brushed up and down along the side of Keith’s neck. Lance began trailing kisses across Keith's collar bone to the hollow of his throat, from where Lance moved his mouth up over Keith's neck and started sucking lightly on the sensitive skin. Keith gasped sharply at the sensation, tightening his grip on Lance's thighs. Slowly, Lance lifted his head away from Keith's neck.

 

"Still with me?" Lance asked, his voice deep and low. Despite his mild daze, Keith nodded.

 

"Is it okay if I take your pants off?"

 

"Y- yeah," Keith voices softly.

 

With Keith's consent confirmed, Lance lifted himself off of Keith and carefully undid the button on Keith's pants before pulling them off. Lance let his warm hands linger on the bare skin of Keith's thighs.

 

"Sit up and come to the edge of the bed."

 

Keith did as he was asked, looking down at Lance with a flushed face, his skin buzzing from Lance's attention. As Lance's face came closer to him, Keith's breath hitched. Lance slid his hands over Keith's skin, then leaned down to trail light kisses across Keith's inner thigh. All of the air rushed out of Keith's lungs as he gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth at the sound and clutching the bed sheets with his other hand. While switching from one thigh to the other, Lance mumbled,

 

"You're perfect."

 

Keith's heart stuttered. Letting his hand fall from his mouth to Lance's hair, Keith murmured Lance's name. Lance took Keith's hand out of his hair to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

 

"Is it alright if I take off your underwear?"

 

Breathlessly Keith responded, "yeah..."

 

Lance slid two fingers into each side of Keith's waistband. As Keith lifted his lower half off the bed, Lance ever so gently slid Keith's briefs down until they rested on the floor. Through his knee pressed right next to Lance's chest, Keith could feel Lance's heartbeat race; Keith's pulse wasn't beating any slower.

 

"One more chance to quit," Lance offered, his voice gruff with want.

 

"Keep going," Keith whispered.

 

Nodding to himself, Lance hummed. His dream had actually gone faster than this, but he didn't intend to rush. He wanted to take it easy for Keith's first time, and he wanted to savor the moment.

 

Lance gingerly wrapped his hand around Keith's erection and slowly pumped it from the base to the tip and back again. Keith bit his lip and clenches the bedsheets in his fist, his face impossibly red as he watched Lance. When Lance brushed his thumb over the precum bubbling out of the tip, Keith's chin fell to his chest as his eyes closed, and he released a soft moan. Letting go of Keith's cock, Lance lifted Keith's thighs onto his shoulders and pulled Keith closer by his hips. Keith's body thrummed with anticipation.

 

Lance kissed and sucked along Keith's thighs, leisurely moving toward his target. Keith's toes curled as he squirmed under the stimulation. When he felt Lance's breath on his cock, Keith inhaled sharply and bit his lip. With one hand on Keith's thigh and the other holding his dick steady, Lance leaned forward and licked up the side of Keith's cock, coaxing a gasp from Keith's lips as his tongue continued along the backside.

 

"You can put a hand in my hair," Lance mumbled before taking the tip into his mouth.

 

Keith gasped, and his thighs tightened around Lance's head. As Lance moved to take more of Keith into his mouth, Keith weaved his fingers into Lance's hair and threw his head back with a soft groan. Once Keith's tip hit the back of Lance's throat, Lance put his hands on Keith's hips and hummed softly. Keith's body jolted in response to the vibrations. Thankfully, Lance's hands stopped Keith from accidentally thrusting into his mouth.

 

"L- Lance I..." Keith panted out.

 

Lance pulled back ever so slightly and began swallowing around Keith, successfully short-circuiting Keith's higher brain functions. Keith's fingers pulled at Lance's hair and his thighs squeezed against Lance's cheeks as his body seemingly exploded with pleasure. Lance pulled a hand off of Keith's hip to palm himself through his shorts as he swallowed Keith's mess, but left his other hand there to softly stroke Keith's hip with his thumb.

 

Once Keith's body stilled, Lance slowly pulled his mouth away and licked his lips.

 

"You good up there?" Lance asked, his voice hoarse.

 

Keith looked down at Lance, sliding his hand from Lance's hair to his cheek.

 

"That was... wow," Keith replied, still a bit dazed. "Are you- do I- do you need..."

 

"I uh, kind of took care of myself if that's what you were wondering." Lance smiled slightly, then blushed at the sight of Keith's thighs. "Um, sorry about you're uh, thighs. Looks like I got kind of carried away-"

 

"No!" Keith blurted out, then tried to explain, "I um... good. It was good while it was happening not bad so..."

 

Lance snorted. "You're too cute." He kissed the palm of the hand Keith had rested on his cheek then stood up. "I'm gonna change my underwear." Lance kissed Keith's cheek then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of underwear. Keith blushed lightly and stood to pull his own underwear back on, though his legs still felt a bit like jelly.

 

_I feel kinda weird about looking at Lance's ass, but shouldn't that be okay at this point? I mean he literally pulled my underwear off my body. It shouldn't be weird for me to see him change... right?_

 

Keith's thoughts were interrupted by Lance exiting the bathroom.

 

"When did you go into the bathroom?"

 

"Just now, silly. I brushed my teeth." Lance sat on the bed next to him. "So... cuddles?"

 

Keith nodded.

 

"Big spoon or little spoon?"

 

"Um, could we face each other?"

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

Lance crawled into bed, leaving Keith space between himself and the wall, and Keith laid down beside him, his head resting on Lance's pillow. Propped up on one elbow, Lance looked down at Keith and brushed his hair out of his face, then leaving his hand in Keith's hair to play with it.

 

"So," Keith started quietly, "did you really dream all of that up?"

 

Lance hummed in amusement and replied, "Not exactly."

 

"But I thought you were showing me what your dream was about.”

 

The perplexed (and unfairly cute) look on Keith’s face made Lance’s heart feel warmer.

 

"That was the idea. There were just a few things I wanted to change."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Well, in the dream I didn't, uh..." Lance's ears turned pink. "I didn't pay quite as much attention to your thighs in the dream. But when they were right there in front of me, I uh... really wanted to touch. I like all of you obviously, but your thighs are just really, really nice. Um, nice doesn't cover it. Cute? I'm uh, not sure." Lance let out an awkward laugh. There were too many adjectives running around in Lance’s head: squishy, plush, firm, muscular, inviting, hot…

 

"I like it when you touch my thighs too," Keith responded without thinking.

 

"You do?"

 

"I mean, uh, yeah. Like earlier when we were kissing and you held me by my thighs... it was, nice."

 

"I'll keep that in mind... So, about tonight, was that... okay? You didn't ask me to stop or anything so I guess it was, but I want to be sure."

 

"Tonight was really good. I uh, all of the touchy stuff still kind of makes me nervous, but I feel good with you and I feel safe. I think I would like to do more stuff with you later, but not all of the time. You were really amazing tonight, but I think I might like to do the kissing and cuddling _more_ often. Does that make sense?"

 

Lance nodded, tucking Keith’s hair behind his ear then sliding his hand to cradle the base of Keith’s skull. "We don't need to do things like that often. Honestly I'm just glad to be with you."

 

Keith's lips tugged into a smile. "You're so cheesy."

 

"Only for you, babe," Lance said with a wink.

 

Keith's scoff was unsuccessful in masking his smile as he moved to rest his forehead against Lance's chest. As Lance rested his chin on the top of Keith’s head, he could hear Lance's heart beat at an even, steady pace. Lance moved a hand to rest on Keith's lower back as he kissed the top of Keith's head.

 

"Good night, Lance." Keith hummed sleepily.

 

"Good night, Keith. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Like I said in the tags this is my first time writing smut soooo ye. Not sure if I'll ever do that again?? Might not be my thing, but I think this turned out cute. 
> 
> One of my goals is to continuously show Lance being patient, thoughtful, and aware of Keith's boundaries and well-being because I think that's healthy and that's what people deserve! To feel safe and listened to. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
